


You and that Shitty Coffee.

by the_unholyy_trinityy



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unholyy_trinityy/pseuds/the_unholyy_trinityy
Relationships: Howard Hamlin/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman
Kudos: 8





	You and that Shitty Coffee.

His shoes hit the linoleum of the court room angrily. Another case stolen by HHM, and he was starting to lose his shit. 

Jimmy went to grab his check, which this time was only for four hundred. His jaw clenched, and he left without the check, going to his car. He checked to make sure he had all his stickers. He had 5, good. "Fuck.." he whispered, wiping his hands down his face before starting his car. It took a couple tries to get the motor to roll over, and he drove to the gate where Mike was to give him his paper.

"Three dollars.." Mike grumbled and Jimmy looked confused. 

"I have all my stickers-"

"-No, you have five. You need six..So, three dollars, or go back inside and get another sticker."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and got his wallet out. He had one dollar and a couple pennies. He laughed, but it was mostly a scoff. He stuck his head out the window to look at the car behind him. "I have to reverse! Need more STICKERS!" He mocked Mike, who didn't even look fazed. 

Afterwards, he, instead of driving home, drove to HHM to have a small little conversation with Howard and Chuck. He parked sideways across two parking spots and got out, storming into HHM and passive aggressively greeting people as he made his way upstairs. He went to the conference room and shoved the door open, interrupting what the crew was talking about.

"Jimmy now isn't a good ti-"

"No, Howard. It's a perfect time. How dare you?!" He yelled, only looking at Howard and no one else in the room. The tall blond stood and drug Jimmy out of the room and to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door, making sure there was no one in there. He turned to talk to Jimmy, but was stopped by the other mans lips angrily clashing against his own. He took Jimmys blazer in both hands, tugging him closer to his body. It was a rough and passionate kiss.

"How d-dare you steal another one.." Jimmy whined as he pulled back, loosening Howards tie. "You're so stupid I hate you.." 

"I did it for your own good.." Howard unbuttoned Jimmy's shirt as they both fought for dominance. 

"My own good..? You fucking dick!" He yelled, and got Howards shirt and tie off and to the ground, starting on his belt.

"If you aren't passionate about something, you don't do it. You weren't passionate.." Howard picked Jimmy up and held him by his thighs against the wall, kissing his neck and shoulder skin roughly. Jimmy went quiet, and teared up a little, resting his head against the other mans. 

"What're we doing..?" He whispered, but Howard pressed his fingers against Jimmy's lips.

"Shh.." He moved his hand to hold Jimmys cheek. "Just.." He sighed, and kissed him again, softer this time. 

Jimmy slowly kissed back, tears running down his cheeks in frustration, which Howard wiped away. They had the small soft moment before Jimmy was left with boxers pulled down, and the taller man inside him. "I'm sorry I make..make your life difficult.." He whispered with a small noise following.   
Howard gave a slower thrust, tucking his face to Jimmy's neck in silence. The smaller man was trying his damnedest not to sound weak, but every thrust Howard gave, he was almost falling apart. 

Howard put his hand over Jimmys mouth as he started fucking him harder, smacking into the other man, who's eyes were weak, and precum dripped from his cock. Howard leaned close to Jimmys ear and whispered, "Im gonna make you my bitch, McGill.." which earned a 'hmph' from Jimmy.

He gave a few rough thrusts before releasing inside the other man, and wrapping his hand around Jimmys dick, roughly jerking him off until he came as well.

Howard helped clean Jimmy up but made him look rougher than he did when they went into the bathroom as if they fought. He gave quiet praises to Jimmy and gently bent to tie his shoes. 

"Why don't you go get yourself some coffee, since it's just you and that shitty coffee all the time.." Howard chuckled, and stood, eying Jimmy up.

"yeah, maybe I will.." Jimmy said softly, blushing. He kissed Howards cheek softly before quickly leaving the bathroom.


End file.
